


Prom Dress.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Out Of Character Behavious, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, get the slop out of your system, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Patton can't wait for Logan to ask him out to prom!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Prom Dress.

**Author's Note:**

> ooc af

Patton glanced at Logan, cheeks flushing pink as Logan caught his eye. His steely blue eyes pierced into his own and once again Patton marvelled at how _different_ they were. Patton was warm and welcoming, and Logan did everything possible to be as cold and... _un_ welcoming as possible. 

“Um, are you asking someone to prom?” He ventured, hoping for a little teaser.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Is it someone from our lunch table?” Of course it was! Who else would it be? Patton had asked Roman one night on what he should do to let someone know he's interested and Roman told him to drop clues - which he did! He was subtle, and sometimes he wasn't subtle. Either way, he knew the answer, buuuuut he still wanted a small peek of sorts!

“Yes. You’ll just have to wait till lunch to find out.” The teacher walked in as Logan turned ahead, fingers drumming on the table. Patton glanced at him again, sure that he wouldn't be caught this time. Logan's black hair was swept back, a careless style that Patton had once thought to be precise and planned. He wore his usual black shirt with his usual blue jeans and his usual shoes. He had his usual watch and his usual glasses. His usual usual. It was so cute! He heard their teacher say something, and the commotion that followed after made him look up. 

"... pick your partners carefully!" Partners! Of course, partners! He swivelled to find Logan, only to see him packing his things.

"Logan! I was hoping to be partners, maybe?" 

"Ah, sorry Patton. I've decided to go with Virgil." He stuffed his papers in and Patton realised that he was shifting seats. 

"But he's all the way across the room!" He protested. Why didn't Logan pick him? They were sitting right next to each other! Logan shrugged, snagging a free seat. Patton felt a hand tap at his shoulder. Valerie wanted to be partners, and he quickly agreed. He spent the rest of the period gazing at Logan and Virgil, laughing and scribbling in their notebooks. He barely even registered the bell ringing, perking up as Valerie pulled him along. It was lunch!

* * *

Patton sighed from his place at the table. He was so excited! Everything was just the way he had imagined! He had Remus and Janus on his left, Virgil on his right. Logan sat right in front of him, with Roman beside him. Remy was in line for lunch. Logan was clutching a book in his hands, tighter than ever. 

"Logan, loosen up on the book, yeah?" He suggested, toying with his sandwich. Logan nodded at Virgil, snorting at whatever he said.

He tapped his knuckles on the table, catching everyone's attention. "Logan. Loosen up with the book! Don't you have something important to do right now...?" He trailed off suggestively, hoping Logan would catch his drift. Logan looked away, book still held tightly. Virgil and Janus exchanged glances, shaking their heads after. Patton held his breath, waiting and waiting and waiting forever! 

Logan however, was busy looking at Roman. He tapped Roman's shoulder, smiling as he gave him the book. Thank goodness gracious for that! Roman took the book, flipping it to the page where the bookmark was. Patton reached out to tap Logan on the shoulder when Virgil grabbed his hand. 'Just wait.' he mouthed at Patton. Roman gasped softly, drawing Patton's attention to him. He turned to Logan, some sort of paper clutched in his hand and nodded, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Virgil and Janus cheered as Remus let out a loud whoop. Roman threw his arms around Logan, and Patton's eyes zeroed on the paper in Roman's hands. 

Tickets to the prom. 

This was never about him. Never had been. The next minutes went by in a daze, and Patton only started paying attention when Roman was telling everyone when he and Logan started dating. They had been dating. Dating. 

"... and you all remember when Patton made Logan cry?" 

"What now?" Remy chimed in, sliding in beside Patton. 

"Oh, this one time, Patton annoyed Logan to death by calling him all those names, like Lolo and whatnot, and making jokes about him until Logan snapped -"

"We made up, though, after!" Patton interjected. "Right, Logan?" 

Logan stared at the book, not meeting his eyes. 

"Logan? We made up, right?"

"No, we didn't. You just pretended like it never happened." Patton couldn't believe this. He really, really, really could not believe this. 

"Yeah, come to think of it, I never saw you apologise." Janus said, drawing affirmative murmurs from everyone. 

"I- what, I mean, c'mon, you know I didn't _mean_ to!" 

No one said a thing. 

"I - well, you all haven't been perfect, either! I mean, Roman, you aren't a good friend!" He blurted. "I asked you for advice, and you were dating the guy I liked!"

Remus cackled, "Hold on, you _liked_ Logan?! Oh man, this is just the cherry on top!" 

"You- can you stop? Just stop! I just... have fun with your robot boyfriend, Roman!"

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!!


End file.
